vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 4: Shining - Part 7
Part 7: Meat Jacob woke up in the middle of the night. He tried to move, but ropes kept him stuck in place, lying down on the bed. Jacob could not see as he could feel a blindfold over his face and could not say anything as he felt something circular and plastic in his mouth. Jacob could also not feel any clothing on him. All he could let out were muffled grunts and muffled calls for help as he struggled, with both of his paws tied just as his feet. Jacob stopped struggling after a full minute, tired and panting, confused and scared. He heard the door of whatever room he was in open, the sound of a chain being dragged along the ground sent shivers down Jacob's spine. "Oh, our little toy is awake!" A feminine voice could be heard, "Girls, come see this!" In little time, Jacob felt the presence of many people surrounding the bed, all he could do was let out muffled grunts of struggle as he tried to free himself one more time. "Awww, he's struggling!" "It's so adorable!" Jacob felt humiliated with what could be heard. Some voices sounded feminine while some others were a bit too deep to sound like it was coming from a woman. "Alright, girls, so who is going to try him out first?" "Me!" "Me!" "Me!" Suddenly, Jacob's gag suddenly felt a bit loose. He managed to spit the ball out as the gag behind his head disconnected, "Who the hell are you?!" "..." The silence scared Jacob. A lot, "...T.A.R.D." "T.A.R.D." "Heheheheheh..." "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Laughs filled the room. Jacob's rising panic eventually made him scream in desperation. ... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed, sitting up on the bed, "...O-Oh...O-Oh...M-My god..." This time, he could see and talk. He was in a small bedroom, one that he did not recognize. He got off the bed and stumbled to the door, wearing nothing but his jeans. As he was about to open it, he heard approaching footsteps coming from out of it very quickly. Jacob walked away from the door, looking around the short bedroom, trying to find a way to defend himself. He saw a pencil on a desk and grabbed it as the door opened. It was dark and the shadow at the door could not be recognized but the body shape clearly gave it away that it was a female. "Whoah, okay...C-Calm down now, mister, I'm not here to hurt you." The voice was recognizable. It was the woman from the bar. "Where am I?!" He shouted. "At my house...You...you passed out on the street and I decided to bring you here to not let you get, you know, robbed or something..." "..." He put the pencil back on the desk, "Can I leave, though?" "L-Leave? I-It's nighttime!" "I can handle myself you know." "Still...Come on, stay here for the night..." "..." He cocked an eyebrow. "I-I live alone and...it gets lonely here...I like bringing drunk people here to...I dunno, chat and stuff..." "And you tell me to watch out?" "I can handle myself too, okay? I own two double-barreled shotguns." "But can you shoot them?" "I could show you. Just do something to piss me off." "Is leaving the house one of them?" "...Yes." She said as she reached for the light switch. She turned it on, the light revealing her annoyed face. "...Alright, I won't leave..." He sighed, "Yet..."''' "Good. Come with me now, please, I want to show you a few things." "Like what?" "Some things that might interest you..." "..." Jacob shrugged and followed her. She led him downstairs, to quite a big living room, complete with armchairs, book shelves and even a fireplace, "Whoah..." "This is my dad's house. Ever since he passed away, I owned it." "Hm...Well, what is this that might interest me?" "Well...First, have a seat." Jacob sat on an armchair, next to a table. A very old newspaper was on it. Jacob noticed that the newspaper was from 1989. The main article was about the biggest massacre he did in that jail, killing four people including a guard while trying to lead some sort of rebellion. He got very close to being sent to death row that time, but, law didn't work in Old Arno. It was beyond broken. The woman put a finger on the newspaper, right on Jacob's bloodied face while he was being carried away on a straitjacket, "This is you, right?" "..." "Jacob Howard?" "..." He blinked, sighing, "Yes..." "...Good work in that prison." Jacob blinked, his mind going a little haywire in confusion, "Wait wha-" "Seriously, I loved your kills! I just fucking hate criminals, you know, and knowing that you were bringing justice those punks deserved just felt so good, I wish I was next to you!" "Ooooookayyyy..." He scratched his head. She had a really creepy smile on her face, "Soooo...Why don't you just wait here while I go grab something for ya?" "A mug of coffee, maybe." "Oh, wanna spend the night up?" "Yeah, since I woke up, why not?" "Alright. I'll be right back!" She walked to the kitchen. Jacob sat back on the armchair, watching her make prepare some coffee from it. He looked around the living room. It wasn't filled with expensive and modern furniture and the walls looked a bit old, but the fireplace certainly caught Jacob's attention. He stared at the flames, blinking, until he heard something break in the kitchen. "Oh balls!" The woman yelled, "I dropped the mug!" "What a shame." '' "Stay right there, Mr. Howard, I'll be back soon with a new mug!" "Sure thing." He said and proceeded to yawn as the lady opened a door and seemingly went downstairs, "Wow, she has a basement too..." Jacob said, stretching himself. He waited for 2 minutes before finally starting to get sleepy again, "Nnnngh..." Jacob got up and decided to make his own coffee, maybe there was a spare mug or glass that the girl didn't see. To his bad luck, there was none, "Hey, you down there!" He shouted, looking at the stairwell, "When are you going to be back? I'm getting sleepy again..." There wasn't any response, "Hello?!" He shouted, "Urgh, I'm acting like an idiot. Of course she won't hear me..." Jacob descended the stairwell, into the basement. The basement was completely filled with boxes, "Miss? I'm sorry for coming down here, but I need that coffee as soon as possible." There was no answer as he walked along the maze of cardboard shipment boxes. Feeling sleepy as he walked, he started to lose balance. He accidentally knocked over a stack of boxes while staggering his way. The boxes fell along with Jacob, "Arh...fuck..." He said as he picked himself up and looked to the fallen pile of boxes and...one of the boxes had something poking out of it. Something that got Jacob's attention. Jacob walked to that box and kneeled next to it. A horrible stench was coming out of the box, smelling something akin to rotten blood. He pulled the object out, a pair of glasses that...had blood on the lenses, "...What the..." Jacob said as he left the pair of glasses on the ground and saw blood leaking out of the box. Confused and somewhat creeped out, he reached inside the box and felt...fur. He also noted the object had the form of a sphere. He rolled it out of the box and, "...WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jacob said as he fell on his rear, kicking the decaptated head of coyote away from him. The head rolled to a pair of feminine legs standing a few meters away from Jacob, holding a cleaver and a mug of coffee. She giggled, dropping the mug, it shattering on the ground. "Well...Uh...I didn't expect you to find out so soon, but, yeah..." The lizard woman showed him the head, it had a band-aid on it, the face looking like it was stuck on an eternal scream. The head was eerily similar to someone Jacob knew, in fact, no, it was too obvious. The glasses, the band-aid and the fact it was a coyote's head...That head belonged to '''Vlad'. Jacob started hyperventilating, absolutely horrified at what he was seeing, "...What is it...? Is this person someone you know?" "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Jacob screamed, crawling backwards, sweating and panicking, "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL AM I?!" "Oh, Jacob, just...don't mind, okay?" She dropped the head, "What matters now is that you'll just die sooner but more painfully than planned. I was going to wait for my friends to arrive to help me chop you up for organ and limb trafficking, but..." Jacob stood up, grabbing a box and throwing at the woman, the box opening and a bunch of organs spilling out and hitting her. Jacob ran away from that place as fast as he could, knocking over boxes to slow his attacker down. He went up the stairs and closed the door, putting a chair under the knob to prevent it from twisting, "JACOB!" The woman screeched from the other side, "YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER! MY FRIENDS ARE GOING TO FIIIIIIIIND YOOOOOOOU!" She said in a maniacal tone, "OH, THEY'RE GOING TO LOVE CUTTING YOU INTO PIECES SO PEOPLE AROUND THE WORLD CAN TASTE YOU AND HAVE YOUR ORGANS IN THEM!" "W-W-What t-the fuck?!" Jacob said, stepping away. "YEAH! YEEEEEEEEEAH! OH, IT JUST FEELS SO ORGASMIC TO IMAGINE YOU JUST HAVING YOUR LIMBS CHOPPED OFF YOU WHILE YOUR WHOLE BODY IS OPENED, AND GUESS WHAT?! WHILE YOU'RE STILL CONSCIOUS! HAHAHAHAH!" She banged on the door, "THE CLOCKERS ARE GOING TO FIIIIIND YOU, JACOB! RUN! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" At the same time she said that, Jacob heard the front door be bust open. Four Clockers ran in carrying machetes, "Get him!" They all charged at Jacob. Jacob ran around the living room, leaping over furniture and throwing objects at them while trying to dodge their slashes, until he managed to run out the front door. As he did so, a machete came flying and hit him in the right leg. It didn't get lodged in his leg but it made a cut, making Jacob fall holding his leg in pain. As the Clocker picked his machete up, Jacob picked himself up and limped towards the open car they had come into. He slid over the hood and got in the driver's seat. The keys were in the engine, Jacob started up the car and drove away in time, right before a Clocker could open the door and pull him out. As Jacob drove, he noticed how unfamiliar everything was. He was not in Old Arno, for sure. Jacob drove miles away from that place, driving like a maniac until he parked the car next to an office building. Jacob panted. He did not want to step out of the car. Not even a chance. Someone knocked on his window, startling Jacob as he looked at it. It was a homeless ferret, "Excuse me, can you take me to Old Arno?" It was clear now, Jacob was not in his city. "...N-No, n-not right now..." "It's just a few miles away..." "...Hold on a second..." Jacob took a closer look at him, "I've saw you before..." "You...did?" "..." Jacob snapped his fingers repeatedly, trying to remember his name, "...What was your name...Mack?" "M-Matt..." "Knew it...You're Travis' friend, right?" "Well, kind of...You're that guy that lives with him?" "Yeah, how did you get here?" "Dude, I don't even know. I was just running away from some Clockers when some dudes knocked me out and brought me all the way over here. And that was on the same night that Travis lost his shit at me." "Huh..." "How did you get there, though?" "Me? Well...I got drunk and...showed up in some gal's house...Now, I ran away because I found out something fucking horrible." "She was with the T.A.R.D?" "No, not that...Look..." Jacob sighed, "This is gonna sound like a huge fucking stupid ass lie, but...she had goddamn organs in her basement." "W-What?" "I-I...from what I fucking understood, not only the Clockers have drug and gun trafficking, they also do organ and limb trafficking." "What the fuck?!" "I know, okay? Her whole basement was just...it was FILLED with goddamn organs in boxes!" "...We gotta get out of here!" He started to tremble. "No shit, get in!" Matt did, in the passenger seat. "Go! Go!" He said. Jacob speeded away, looking for an exit of wherever he was. "How do I get back to Old Arno?" Jacob asked. "I dunno, man, we're in Dreber!" "Dreber?! The fuck is a Dreber?!" "Man, just take the freeway or something, it can't be far away!" "Jesus fucking Christ on a nuke..." Jacob made various turns, trying to find an exit out of Dreber. After some pointless driving, they finally saw a sign about Old Arno being a few kilometers away. "There, right there!" He pointed to the sign, "Oh thank god..." Jacob finally started driving towards Old Arno, "Wow..just...holy fucking shit..." "I never want to be in this city again..." "No shit..." "...Everyone here is just so fuckin' weird...and now they're goddamn cannibals too..." "I remember when eating meat was legal..." "Well, yeah, I mean...meat tastes nice, I...I guess...but it's fucking dead people, that's not right!" "They were people who deserved it..." "Still, that's gross!" "..." Jacob sighed, "Glad I still have my skin with me...I got close to being sent to death row many times...if I did, I'd be killed and next thing I'd know is that my skin would be being eaten by others...Old world was greeeeeeeeaaaaaaat..." "...God, just imagine getting euthanized while knowing that your meat will be sold at markets." "Well, I'm sure you like eating people out..." Jacob said followed by chuckle. "What? No! Well...I dunno, yeah, that kind of 'eating' is okay but...oh, nevermind..." ... (Julia) "Juliaaaaaaa..." Valencia said on the bed, trying to sleep even though her friend kept awaken and moving on the bed non-stop, "Just sleep..." "I'm not sleeping until Jacob shows up again." "You've been waiting for hours now..." "...I'll wait until morning if I need to." Valencia let out a quiet grunt of tiredness, "...Please?" "No. I want to hear knocks on that door. I'm sure he'll come back." End of Part 7. End of Chapter 4. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Nsfw Category:Vita